Your Friend,
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: Part three of my series of 'PreLyoko' stories. This one comes after Aelita, I'm Moving. Mostly letters between Odd and Aelita, and a first meeting with Kiwi


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the original characters. Nor do I own the song Forever Young by Rod Stewart.**

**Notes: I realize all of the characters meet at Kadic while Aelita meets Jeremie first, my fan-fiction, deal with it. Technically, this fan-fiction places Aelita's time on Lyoko while the supercomputer is shut down at between 2 and 3 years while it is really something like 10. Deal with it. My fan-fiction, you don't like? Don't read. This takes place over a period of weeks two years after **_**Aelita; I'm Moving**_**, mostly letters between Odd and Aelita. Bolded is song and Italics is letters.**

**Warning: Little hints of O/A, not much though, as they are 12 years old. Spoilers for seasons 2-4.**

_Dear Aelita,_

_I have so much to tell you! Yesterday, I opened my bedroom door and this little brown dog jumped on me! My parents got me my own dog! I named him Kiwi. The house is perfect. Every room is a different color. I think this house was built for us. No new friends yet, everyone thinks I'm weird. Some of them should find a mirror and look in it before calling me weird. Anyway, how are you? It seems like so long since I've seen you. It's hard some days knowing you won't be there at school. Well, I better go. Write back soon!_

_Your friend,_

_Odd Della Robbia_

Aelita smiled. "Kiwi," She whispered, "Sounds like something Odd would name a dog." She lay the letter down on her desk. She turned her little radio on. A song had just ended and all was quiet in the room. Another song began,

**May the good lord be with you,**

**Down every road you roam, **

**And may sunshine and happiness,**

**Surround you when you're far from home,**

_Dear Odd,_

_Send me a picture of Kiwi! He sounds so cute. I always knew you were different, unique though, not weird. Don't let those other kids get you down; they don't know you like I do. Make them see what a great guy you are. You'll see, you'll have so many friends you will hardly have time for anyone else. But please, Odd, don't forget about me. I'm glad you like your house. Everything's pretty much the same around here. Elizabeth decided her name is now Sissi and she gets mad when anyone calls her anything else. Talk about weird. I'm fine, missing you though. How are you? Can't wait to see you this summer. Write me soon. _

_Your friend,_

_Aelita Schaeffer_

Odd smiled and put the letter just out of Kiwi's reach. "Silly Sissi." He murmured, already finding new ways to taunt her. He frowned as he bent down, pulling his old sneaker out of Kiwi's mouth. The radio played softly in the background and Odd reached over to turn it up.

**And may you grow up to be proud,**

**Dignified and true,**

**And do unto others,**

**As you'd have done to you,**

_Hey Aelita,_

_Sissi is a better choice of name, it's easier to use against her. I'm fine and Kiwi is a one-dog destruction team. So far he has chewed up, two towels, five shoes, three balls, and one pair of pants. Mostly things of mine. I have to train him soon. Well, gotta go get started on that. _

_Your friend,_

_Odd Della Robbia_

_P.S. Isn't he cute? I enclosed a picture._

Aelita held up a picture of a small light brown dog wearing a red collar. She laughed at the things he had chewed, shaking her head lightly.

**Be courageous and be brave,**

**And in my heart you'll always stay,**

**Forever young, forever young,**

**Forever young, forever young,**

_Hello Odd,_

_He's adorable. Is it just me or is that collar familiar? Good point, Sissi isn't the brightest huh? The Men in Black have been hanging around school lately. It's beginning to scare me. Why are they after my father? What has he done? I don't expect you to know, I just needed to tell someone. Daddy doesn't talk about it. _

_Your princess,_

_Aelita Schaeffer_

Odd grunted with worry and uncertainty. The Men in Black must have some reason to be after Franz, but why? He took out a piece of paper and began writing.

**May good fortune be with you, **

**May your guiding light be strong,**

**Build a stairway to heaven,**

**With a prince or a vagabond,**

_Dear Aelita,_

_Yes, the collar is Luffa's old one. I don't know what to tell you about the Men in Black. It sounds like you need me there. I want to help you, but how can I? I hope they go away soon. I will write as often as possible. _

_Your knight in shining armor,_

_Odd Della Robbia_

Aelita shook her head, "Odd," She whispered, "I always need you here, but that doesn't mean that can happen."

**And may you never love in vain,**

**And in my heart you will remain,**

**Forever young, forever young,**

**Forever young, forever young,**

_Dear Odd,_

_Don't feel bad; I'll be ok. Daddy has a plan. If I stop writing you, don't take it personally, we're probably in hiding, and I probably won't see you for a while. Don't worry about me. Daddy says that we'll be all right, as long as circumstances don't change. _

_Your friend,_

_Aelita Schaeffer_

Odd's heart dropped as he read Aelita's latest letter. He got out pen and paper, his writing sloppy in his haste.

**Forever young,**

**Forever young,**

**And when you finally fly away,**

**I'll be hoping that I served you well,**

_Dear Aelita,_

_What do they want from you? I have so many questions and feel you have no time to answer them. Are you being watched? I'll do anything you want me to, just tell me more. What circumstances? Are they likely to change? I worry about you Aelita; it's not been the same since I left. Please tell me. _

_You worried friend,_

_Odd Della Robbia_

Aelita's heart sank as she read the letter. Shaking her head to clear her eyes of unshed tears she turned around.

**For all the wisdom of a lifetime,**

**No one can ever tell,**

**But whatever road you choose,**

**I'm right behind you, win or lose,**

_Dear Odd,_

_Daddy says that I can't tell you anymore than you know already. I don't know why. I don't know much about the Men in Black. All I know is that they want to find us. I think they'll find us soon. If this is my last letter always remember that I will always be your friend. Every day I spend without you is a day that shall be lost. Every day spent with you is now nothing but a memory, fading in the past._

_Your friend,_

_Aelita Schaeffer_

Odd's eyes widened. _What's going on over there? _He wondered. Kiwi, seeing his owner's unrest jumped up, tearing the letter out of his hands. "KIWI!" He shouted angrily and the little dog dropped the paper immediately, surprised by Odd's impatience.

_Dear Aelita,_

_I worry about you. Are you sure your ok? If I don't get a reply I understand I think. I really wish you could tell me more. Don't let them hurt you. I know you are my friend and you always will be. I just wish things could have stayed the same. I miss you. I understand that I may never see you again. I hope that isn't true, but I know in my heart that it is, and it hurts. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Your friend,_

_Odd Della Robbia_

**Forever young, forever young,**

**Forever young, forever young,**

**Forever young, forever young,**

**For, forever young, forever young.**


End file.
